


The Room Mate

by Bubbles_Da_Kitten



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dirty Deals, Eye Trauma, F/M, M/M, Multi, Smut, Trans Character, Yaoi, thugs - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-07-11 09:13:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7042042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bubbles_Da_Kitten/pseuds/Bubbles_Da_Kitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"First day of university, and I am in my dorm fucking my room mate.<br/>There must be something wrong with me."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this fanfic is when Ciel, who is 15 goes to university and then meets his roommate Sebastian. This is going to be interesting for me to write, because I am not in university yet, So I have no idea if what I am writing is correct or not, so just bare with me on this.  
> That being said, thank you for reading more than one sentence and I hope you enjoy! \\(^_^)/

First day of university, and I am in my dorm fucking my room mate.  
There must be something wrong with me.  
What is even worse is I have a girlfriend.  
My first time should have been her.  
Instead it is an older male.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------  
Earlier that day-  
It is my first day of university, I have my sheet with all the information I need at the moment. On the front it shows my dorm number, the name of my room mate, and my schedule. On the back is a map of everything.  
Ciel Phantomhive,  
Your dorm is 104 and your roommate is Sebastian Michaelis. Your classes are:  
At 10:00am science with Baldroy  
At 11:10am P.E. with Finnian  
At 1:30pm Language Arts with Mey-Rin  
At 2:40pm Philosophy with Tanaka

Hmm. Sebastian, I always liked that name. I guess I should see if I like the person.  
I walk to the dorm and open the door.  
“Hello, I am Sebastian, I am assuming you are Ciel Phantomhive?” Said a husky voice. I looked to where it was coming from and saw a male, about 19, dressed in all black wearing white gloves, and strumming a black electric guitar that was not plugged in. I looked at his face and saw that his eyes were red, and his hair was short in the back and had long strands of bangs in the front.  
I think I am taking a liking to him.  
“I am sorry to interrupt your thoughts, but would you please stop looking at me like that.” He said yanking me from thoughts I shouldn’t be having.  
“Actually, I think I know what is going on... “ He said getting off his bed to walk over to me. He took my chin, forcing me to look up into his eyes  
“How about we make a deal.” He said, then gave me a kiss.


	2. How the Deal Works

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> writing my name on the paper. The deal was done, and it can’t be broken.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got a lot of kudos on this one, so I was like 'there is no harm in updating it'. However now i feel like this one might become a regular thing. So that is exciting! This is kind of a slow moving fic, so sorry. It is not slow moving in the sense of the relation ship, just everything else. As always, thank you for reading more than one sentence, and I hope you enjoy!!!

I am 15 and in college, that is because I got a special deal with the queen. She said if I was able to finish all of my studies early then she would pay for college for me. I was 14 when I finished my studies , but since it was the middle of the school year the queen decided to wait until the next school year. Hence, being 15 in college.   
“What kind of deal?” I asked.  
“Lets sit down, I’ll make us some tea.” He said, then walked across the room to the mini kitchen that consisted of a stove, sink, and a mini fridge. He reached into the cupboard under the sink and grabbed a kettle, then he filled it with water and tea leaves and put it on the stove, and turned the heat up. Then he walked back to me.  
“You seem to like me, quite a lot. Are you one of those believers in ‘love at first site’ or something?” He asked me. I felt my face getting hot.  
“No I’m not.” I said, and turned away so he couldn’t see my blush.  
“Oh, but you do like me, I see it on your face.” he said, smirking.  
“Okay fine, yes I do like you, but what is this deal? Get to the point Sebastian.” I said in an almost commanding tone.  
“The deal is you become a member of my band, and in exchange I will be your boyfriend.” He said, smirk still there. That deal is so tempting, I really want to say yes, but I do have a girlfriend.  
However, she is in her second year of highschool now, and I am in college, so I don’t think it will work out. What the hell.  
“Okay I will do your deal.” I said.  
“Great, I will write up a contract.” He said, then turned around to his side of the room. He pulled out a sheet of paper, and wrote at what seemed to be the speed of light. Then he handed me the paper and a pen to sign it.  
“It says how I will do whatever a boyfriend does to you and in exchange you must stay in my band throughout college.” He said. Once I read it over, I knew he was correct.  
“How do I know you won’t find a loophole to get out of it?” I said.  
“Oh, that is easy, I won’t lie.” He said, smiling.  
“Really?”  
“Yep, I am simply one hell of a band member.” He said, he seemed to be glowing.  
“Okay then it is settled.” I said, writing my name on the paper. The deal was done, and it can’t be broken.  
“Great.” He said, still smiling, then he gave me another kiss. He pulled away.  
“The band ceremony for you joining will be at 6:00 tonight. If you show up, you will get a special treat from me.”


	3. Angela- Ash

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I woke up in a hospital room to the sound of the heart monitor beating. Sebastian was sitting in one of the chairs.  
> “You are awake, good. You scared me so much!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***********************TRIGGER WARNING!!!!!!!!!***********************  
> This chapter isn't that gory however it still could be enough to freak people out so please be careful while you read. I have notes at the end of the chapter to tell people what happened so they do not have to read it. Thank you so much for the kudos on this work, it means so much! Thank you for reading more than one sentence, and I hope you enjoy!

“So who all is in your band?” I asked, so I knew I wouldn’t too much of a social outcast there.  
“Well we have Claude, he’s so much like me it's scary, he is Bass. Alois is the singer and drums. I am a guitarist. So you will be lead guitar, you know how to play guitar right?” Asked Sebastian, this would be a lot more scary if I didn’t. Luckily my parents made me learn an instrument, and I chose guitar. However, I never played electric guitar, which was not really different, except I had some more buttons to press than an acoustic.  
“Yeah, I play acoustic guitar though.”  
“Oh, don’t worry about that, I have another old electric I can give to you to keep, and I will show you all of the dials.” Said sebastian. “Also I have some songs you can practice that we are gonna play tonight.”  
“Wait we are also having a concert?” I asked, suddenly worried.  
“Kinda, we are going to be performing only three tonight for a small crowd.” Sebastian said with a smirk.   
“Well I have to go. See ya tonight at the bookstore across the street for your joining the band party.” Sebastian said, then closed the door to the dorm.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------  
Most of the day was spent unpacking and practicing the three songs. I luckily knew one of the songs already and the other two weren’t hard to master. I didn’t have classes that day so I could do whatever. I wandered around the campus a bit looking at where each room was. One of the names of the band members stuck out to me. Alois, I knew an Alois back in elementary school, it is quite possible he had the same deal as me and got into college a well. Alois and I were super close, he was super funny and energetic, as well as a good dancer. Once we got to middle school we were separated. I went to a fancy private middle school, while he went to a public middle school, and we stayed separated through high school.  
I walked into an abandon building while still in my thoughts, and accidentally walked into a group of thugs.  
“Hey! What are you doing here, punk?” Said one of the thugs.  
“I...I...Didn’t mean any trouble, I walked in here by accident!” I said, stuttering.  
“Yeah fucking right, how ‘bout we go easy on you and only take out one of those pretty blue eyes of yours?” Said another thug, flicking out a knife  
“Please, I can give you anything, I have money.” I said digging through my pockets to find my wallet.  
“We just want that pretty eye of yours honey.” Said the thug with the knife, slowly walking towards me. I walked backwards into a wall, cornered. The thug lifted his knife to my face and sliced my eyelid, going through it enough to tear my eye, rendering me blind in one eye. I felt blood stream down my face as I fell back into the wall.   
“Stop, that is enough!” Said a female voice  
“Sorry Miss Angela, it is just this punk was on our turf…”  
“I SAID ENOUGH!” Said Angela however her voice gained a male tone as well.  
“Now bring this poor child to a hospital, NOW!” She said, still with the male tone.  
“Yes Lady Angela.” Said the thugs, lifting me up from the ground.  
“That is Mr. Ash to you.” Said the male voice only, losing the Angela tone completely.  
“What was that?” I asked before falling unconscious.  
\---------------------------------  
I woke up in a hospital room to the sound of the heart monitor beating. Sebastian was sitting in one of the chairs.  
“You are awake, good. You scared me so much!” He said, getting up and walking over to me.   
“You were worried?” I asked, genuinely surprised.  
“Of course I was, I am officially your boyfriend after all, and I do care about you.” He said, giving me a sad smile.  
“Thank you.” I said, grabbing his hand.  
“Please don’t go there again, Ash’s thugs are dangerous, and will no doubt kill you.” He said, seeming upset.  
“You mean Angela.” I said, confused  
“Oh, no one told you. Ash is a type of transgender person, however depending on his mood he will change from guy to girl to guy again. It is scary how he manipulates his voice so well.” Explained Sebastian. It made more sense that as Angela got angrier she changed into a guy.  
Sebastian looked at my right eye and frowned.   
“The doctor said you will be permanently blind in your right eye. I called your parents on your phone and told them about the thugs and what happened. They told me they were not going to be back until the next break in school, so they said I need to stay with you.”  
“Oh yeah, my parents are traveling around the world to third world countries to help people, I believe they are in Africa right now. They said they wouldn’t be back until next summer, so them coming at the next school break is a lot for them.” I said, trying to avoid the part about my eye.  
“But thank you for calling them and telling them what happened.”  
“Are you still up for the band party tonight? It is in a few hours. If not that is okay, we can reschedule.” Sebastian asked.  
“I think I’m okay to go, I feel okay I just can’t see.”  
“Yeah the doctor said you didn’t lose a lot of blood.” Sebastian said.  
“I will just take it easy there, no jumping around or running.” I said.  
“Okay I will ask the doctor if he can let you out soon then.” Said Sebastian as he got up and walked away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Ciel walks into a group of thugs hideout, the thugs are upset and punish him by cutting his eye. The thugs' leader, Angela, stops them and while stopping them, turns into a guy. Ciel then wakes up in a hospital, feeling okay. Sebastian is there and Ciel asks him about Angela, Sebastian then explains how depending on Angela's mood she either turns into a guy or girl. Ciel tells Sebastian about where his parents are, and still agrees to go to the concert-party.


	4. Ebarasssment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flustered Ciel is life.

Once I got out of the hospital I went to the dorm and showered. I relaxed and shampooed my hair. My doctor gave me painkillers to help my eye, two twice a day.   
I will never be able to see out of my eye again.  
I fell down and started to sob, the water and tears mixing together while streaming down my body. The cut wasn’t that deep, just deep enough to ruin my eye. Why? Why did they have to take it? I didn’t mean any harm, and I lost my eye for it. I should be happy I survived, but all I can think about is how I can’t use one of the most important organs in my body. I am a freak. All because of those thugs.   
“Hey, are you okay?” Sebastian asked, knocking on the door of the bathroom.  
“Leave me alone!” I said. Not wanting Sebastian to see me crying  
“I’m coming in.” Sebastian said, swinging open the bathroom door. Damn the door for not having locks for “safety”. Sebastian looked down into the shower to see me naked, and sobbing on the floor with my broken face.  
“You happy now? Pervert.” I said, looking away.  
“I am your boyfriend right? This won’t be the last time I see you nude.  
“Ugh, whatever.”  
“So do you want to go shopping with me?”  
“Why?”  
“Well I was wondering if you wanted to buy some concert clothes and if you wanted to buy an eyepatch for your eye.” He said, looking at me with an half worried have pitying look.  
“Why do you think my eye is ugly or something now? Now that I am a cyclops?”   
“NO! I just thought you wanted one the way you are covering your eye like that.” I realized I was covering up my eye and caved in.  
“Fine, let me finish up and get dressed.”  
“Oh? You don’t want to go out naked? I think it is a good look for you.” He said, smirking.  
“Shut up. Get out.” I said, glaring at him. Sebastian did as he was ordered and left the room, closing the door behind him.  
\------------------------------  
Once I was dressed, we went to the mall. I used some bandage to wrap up my eye.   
“So which should we get first? Concert clothes or eyepatches.” Sebastian asked, he was holding my hand like it was a normal thing, which I guess it was but it felt odd that we only just met.  
“Eye patches, this bandage is annoying me.” I said as I saw a couple stare at the bandages.  
We found a store that sold things for the disabled, which annoyed me that I was considered “disabled”. They had eyepatches in every color.   
“How about these?” Sebastian asked jokingly, holding up a bright neon and a hot pink one.  
“Stop joking around and help me look for some good colors.”   
“These are good colors.” Sebastian said smiling mischievously.  
“Oh my God! Sebastian I do not want to look like an 80s roller rink!”  
“Okay fine, how about these?” He said pointing to a silky black one and to a dark blue one.  
“Those are perfect!” I said, happy to find ones that were my style.  
“Okay, but you can’t wear such normal ones for a concert” He did have a point, I wouldn’t stand out much with a dark blue eyepatch, but I didn’t really want to stand out.  
“How about this one?” Sebastian asked pointing to an eyepatch with a fake rose on it, the strap was a golden chain, the whole thing had a steampunk look to it.  
“I don’t know… What about this one? It comes with some gloves as well.” I said, taking Sebastian’s attention away from the steampunk rose to a fairly normal looking eyepatch, but it had a star with a circle, looking a bit like a occult eyepatch. The gloves that came with it were white and one of them had the same mark.  
“Well get what you want, in the end it is your face so you should do what you want.” Sebastian said   
“But I really think you would look good with the rose. They even have it in blue!” Sebastian whisper yelled at me.  
I ended up buying the steampunk eyepatch in blue, the occult eyepatch with the gloves, and a black silky eyepatch. I put on the black eyepatch once it was paid for.  
“Okay, since you bought the eyepatches, I will buy your concert outfit.”  
“I still get to pick it out though right?” I asked, hoping that I could pick out something to Sebastian’s taste.  
“Oh, that gave me an idea. I will pick it out for you.”  
“Ugh, why?”  
“I’ve seen your closet, and I swear it looks like some child’s wear. Basically all T-shirts and shorts and like two pairs of jeans, that are not even dark wash!”  
“Okay fine,” I said, “But anything that is too inappropriate gets turned down immediately!”  
“What about curse words on tee shirts? Or is that too ‘inappropriate’ for you?” Said Sebastian using his hands to make quotes.  
“No I mean…” I said, leaning into Sebastian and whispering into his ear “Like thongs and stuff.”  
“Oh my God you are a twelve year old aren’t you!” Sebastian said laughing.  
“You know no one is going to punish you if you say thong right?”  
“Yeah but-” I said, blushing.  
“Wait are you still a virgin?” Sebastian asked, smirking.  
“No!!!! I am not!” I squeaked. Damn teenage voice cracks. I could feel my face heating up.  
“Don’t worry I won’t tell.” Sebastian winked.  
We went to a store and I got some dark wash jeans with studs, a black, light tank top with the words FUCK OFF written in white, and a brown leather jacket.  
We got into the car and started driving when I suddenly blurted,  
“I had sex with my girlfriend the night before I left for college!”


End file.
